1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle including a leg shield, and more particularly to a wheeled vehicle including a leg shield having a pocket.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheeled vehicles such as, for example, scooters and mopeds typically include a frame that supports front and rear wheels, an engine unit, a seat and other components. The frame typically is covered with multiple covers. The covers include a leg shield that shields the legs of a rider. The leg shield is disposed in front of the seat and behind a steering shaft.
The leg shield may include a pocket or inner rack on a surface that faces the rider. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2794485 discloses such a pocket. The rider may store relatively small articles in the pocket.
The pocket, however, may protrude rearward and adversely affect the appearance of the vehicle. The protrusion of the pocket also may interfere with the rider mounting or dismounting the wheeled vehicle. In addition, the knees of the rider may abut against the pocket if the rider is a relatively large person. A smaller pocket does not have such drawbacks. However, the capacity for receiving articles is limited.